Hidrofilik
by sakhi
Summary: Midorima Shintarou bilang Kuroko Tetsuya serupa air, dan air tercipta untuk memadamkan api. Klasik memang, tetapi saling melengkapi. [Akashi/Kuroko, Teikou Arc, Midorima centric, AR] Didedikasikan untuk: #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Si Hijau budak _Oha-Asa_ itu, Midorima Shintarou, memang tak pernah mau repot-repot mengklaim dirinyalah yang paling waras di antara manusia-manusia yang barangkali bisa disebut sebagai temannya. Ia terlalu pintar untuk memilih membuang-buang energi demi menyadarkan teman-temannya—sebut saja begitu—yang telah dengan sukarela membudakkan diri di hadapan si Merah Menyala, Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou. Maaf saja, ia tak punya waktu mengulurkan tali untuk orang-orang dungu yang menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke jurang.

Midorima Shintarou tahu dirinya normal, jelas-jelas sehat secara mental, jadi ia memilih mengelap keringatnya di pinggir lapangan _indoor_ Teikou di saat teman-teman _first string_-nya menyibukkan—atau mungkin disibukkan—dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya akan membuatnya berubah menjadi tidak normal serupa mereka jika mendekat (ia harus menjaga jarak minimal radius empat meter).

Di saat ia mendengus dengan normal, teman-temannya itu malah membuatnya mengulangi dengusannya dengan tidak normal dan terkesan seperti bukan Midorima yang biasa dikenal.

"Kise, keringatmu berjatuhan di lantai! Bersihkan! Kau membuatku jijik!"

"_Mou_ … Akashicchi, ini bukan keringatku saja-ssu! Keringat Aominecchi lebih banyak dan lebih menjijikkan-ssu!"

"Kau yang menjijikkan, dasar model kuning, jelek, brengsek!"

"Kau itu yang jelek, dekil, bau!"

"Kalian berdua—"

Midorima Shintarou tahu (meskipun tanpa melihat), pastilah dahi kapten mereka itu tengah berkerut-kerut karena kesal.

"—jangan muncul di hadapanku sebelum membersihkan lantai ini! Dan kau, Aomine Daiki, ikut aku setelah latihan berakhir. Aku akan mencuci mulutmu itu dengan deterjen."

"Keparat kau, Akashi! Apa maksudmu—"

Mendengar kata mutiara kembali meluncur dengan amat sangat mulus dari mulut kotor Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou mau tak mau melirik TKP. Ia bisa melihat sepasang mata merah Akashi Seijuurou menyala-nyala, tangan kanannya sudah siap menarik bagian leher _jersey_ basah Aomine Daiki.

"Ulangi perkataanmu dan aku akan membuat kepalamu menghadap ke belakang untuk selamanya!"

Sekiranya Midorima Shintarou paham, seorang Akashi Seijuurou sejauh ini sudah cukup sabar menghadapi tabiat kurang ajar Aomine Daiki, dan rasanya detik ini kesabarannya telah kandas, lalu bergesekan dengan permukaan kasar, memicu api, dan anak laki-laki _tan_ itu dengan sukarela menuangkan minyak tanah ke sana. _Wuss_. Midorima tahu api itu telah berkobar tak terkendali ketika satu tonjokan mendarat dengan lancar tanpa perlawanan pada pipi sebelah kiri Aomine Daiki.

Akashi Seijuurou masih sibuk mengatur napasnya ketika sebuah tangan yang sedikit lebih pucat darinya menggenggam tangan kanannya yang masih meremas geram _jersey_ Aomine Daiki, memaksanya menoleh siapa gerangan yang berani-beraninya mengganggu kegiatan belajar-mengajarnya.

"Akashi-kun, kendalikan dirimu."

Ah, ya. Bukan hanya Midorima Shintarou yang waras di sana.

"Kuroko?"

Semua yang mempunyai pikiran pastilah tahu, bahwa cara untuk memadamkan api ialah dengan menjauhkan panas dari api itu. Makanya kita menyiramkan air ke dalam api sehingga menyerap panas dan menurunkan suhunya.

"Istirahat sepuluh menit," ujar Akashi Seijuurou berbalik meninggalkan Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta yang masih _shock_ setengah mati.

Midorima mendengus lagi. Ah, ya, air memang tercipta untuk memadamkan api.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hidrofilik**

by

**sakhi**

**.**

**Akashi*Kuroko**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image ©**

**.**

**Warning: Teikou arc, Teikou!Mayuzumi, Midorima centric, sedikit-bumbu-gurih-shounen-ai, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Midorima Shintarou sesungguhnya tak ingin membebani _enchephalon_-nya dengan hal-hal tidak penting yang sudah terlanjur menumpuk dan sialnya tak kenal lapuk. Maka ia memilih menyimpulkan saja apa yang ditangkap oleh lensa matanya dalam beberapa baris kalimat maha sederhana; Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta yang berdekatan positif menimbulkan reaksi kimia, dua unsur yang menyatu dan membentuk senyawa biner, dan jika sisa anggota klub basket Teikou mencoba melerai mereka, ia bisa melihat orang-orang itu serupa senyawa biner yang bergabung membentuk senyawa kompleks. Dan di matanya, mereka semua memang serumit ilmu kimia.

"Kumohon tenanglah …"

Rasanya seperti ada malaikat yang sengaja turun ke bumi, menyerap kebisingan orang-orang di sana sehingga tercipta keheningan yang nyata. Midorima Shintarou mau tak mau memusatkan atensi pada sekumpulan makhluk warna-warni yang berjarak kurang lebih delapan meter dari _bench_ tempat ia duduk dengan normal dan mengelap keringat—juga dengan normal. Ah, yang satu itu memang selalu menjadi pengecualian. Dan ia, lagi, mulai berpikir anak laki-laki itu serupa air. Sains mengatakan bahwa air ialah pelarut paling kuat, sanggup melarutkan berbagai macam zat kimia lebih-lebih selembar surat. Tidakkah kenyataan itu serupa Kuroko Tetsuya yang Akashi Seijuurou sebut-sebut sebagai anak paling taat sekaligus paling tak bisa ia jadikan alat? Oh, ia tahu pengumpamaannya amat relevan dengan kenyataan ketika permohonan dikabulkan. Mereka, orang-orang terlampau waras di sana, mulai tenang dan keadaan pun berhasil dikendalikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu ialah salah satu hari pada pertengahan April, hari di mana ketidakhadiran Kuroko Tetsuya membuat Midorima Shintarou teringat pada sebuah fakta bahwa air menutupi hampir tujuh puluh satu persen permukaan bumi dan merupakan senyawa paling penting bagi semua bentuk kehidupan—normal maupun abnormal.

Semua berawal ketika pagi tadi, kira-kira dua puluh menit sebelum ia memutuskan berangkat ke sekolah untuk belajar demi masa depan yang berpijar dan anak tetangga—Takao Kazunari namanya—yang senyumnya serupa sang fajar dan selalu membuat jiwa _tsundere_-nya bergetar-getar meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar, _flip phone_ sewarna lumut miliknya berdering konstan. Cepat-cepat memeriksa— oh, hanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Ingin menjawab, namun ia telah terlanjur bersumpah pada Dewa Oha-Asa untuk tidak menggubris gangguan macam apa pun selama ia masih memusatkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya pada tayangan horoskop pagi yang akan menentukan lancarkah harinya atau malah sebaliknya.

Lima belas kali menelepon, lima belas kali diabaikan. Pada akhirnya Kuroko Tetsuya memutuskan mengirim SMS saja yang sudah jelas-jelas akan dibaca.

Midorima Shintarou benar-benar membacanya (setelah tayangan horoskop pagi selesai), dan ketika tiba di Teikou, ia pun menyampaikan berita terkini mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya pada teman-temannya.

"Kuroko demam. Tidak bisa masuk sekolah, _nodayo_."

"Kuroko … demam? Mengapa dia tidak meneleponku padahal aku kaptennya?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan klub basket, Akashi. Tidak ada jadwal latihan hari ini, _nanodayo_."

"Tetap saja harusnya dia meneleponku, bukan malah meneleponmu! Memangnya kau siapa?! Harusnya Kuroko memberitahuku! Aku akan ke rumahnya sekarang juga."

"O-oi— Akashi!"

"Kurokocchi … Kurokocchi demam-ssu. Kurokocchi sedang sakit-ssu. Apa yang harus kulakukan-ssu?"

"Kau menangis seolah Kuroko sedang sekarat, Kise! Kuroko hanya demam, _nodayo_!"

"Kau terlalu menyepelekan demam, Midorima brengsek. Kau tak tahu demam bisa saja menjadi tanda awal terkena virus yang sedang mendunia itu?!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, _nodayo_! Tetapi Kuroko demam karena masuk angin, _nodayo_!"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan vonis tidak akurat milikmu itu?! Aku akan ke rumahnya."

"Aku ikut, Aominecchi!"

"Oi—"

"Mine-chin, Kise-chin, aku ikut~"

"Aku— aku juga ikut ke rumah Tetsu-kun!"

"Oi …"

Rasanya ia ingin membenamkan kepalanya sendiri ke dalam air.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Midorima Shintarou kebetulan saja sedang menyusuri rak-rak buku perpustakaan untuk mencari buku mengenai gangguan pencernaan yang menjadi _lucky item_-nya hari ini ketika ia mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan dengan suara mencurigakan. Ia tahu setiap saraf dalam tubuhnya tak lagi bisa mengendalikan rasa penasaran ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia mengenal dua dari tiga suara yang pelan-pelan tertangkap indera rungunya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengintip dari spasi kecil di antara buku-buku. Ah, pas sekali. Ia bisa melihat tiga orang yang tengah berdiri di sana. Sepasang manik hijau itu mengamati. Merah menyala, biru muda, abu-abu kelabu.

_Apakah itu Mayuzumi Chihiro-san yang selalu Akashi ributkan ketika bermain shogi denganku?_

Mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya, Midorima Shintarou memokuskan seluruh kerja inderanya untuk mengamati dan menyerap informasi sebanyak dimungkinkan otak dari interaksi tiga orang di sana yang jelas-jelas tidak botak.

"_Apa kalian sudah lama saling mengenal?"_

"_Mayuzumi-san berteman dengan Nijimura-san, tentu saja aku mengenal Mayuzumi-san, Akashi-kun."_

"_Tidak, maksudku, kau terlalu akrab dengannya, Kuroko. Ada banyak orang asing yang berbahaya. Kau harus berhati-hati."_

"_Kau pikir aku penculik, Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou?"_

"_Mohon maaf, Mayuzumi Chihiro-san, aku tidak suka caramu melafalkan namaku. Apa kau sedang merendahkanku?"_

"_Apa terdengar seperti itu?"_

"_Akashi-kun, berhenti menuduh Mayuzumi-san yang tidak-tidak. Kudengar dari Nijimura-san, Mayuzumi-san senang membaca buku filosofi, aku ingin mencobanya dan meminta rekomendasi dari Mayuzumi-san."_

"_Kalau hanya untuk meminta rekomendasi buku, aku juga bisa. Itu bukan alasan, Kuroko. Katakan apa tujuan sebenarnya kalian berada di sini?"_

"_Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Akashi-kun."_

"_Apa maksud senyummu itu, Mayuzumi Chihiro-san? Kau mengejekku?"_

"_Tidak, tidak. Kau terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya, Akashi."_

"_Apa kau bilang? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan anggotaku! Aku kapten!"_

"_Begitukah?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Kalau begitu … ah, Kuroko, kudengar dari Nijimura, keahlian khususmu serupa dengan keahlian khususku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan klub basket, tetapi beberapa kali Nijimura pernah memintaku menjadi pemain cadangan saat ia masih berstatus sebagai kapten. Kupikir kita bisa berlatih bersama di akhir pekan, setelah itu ke rumahku. Aku mempunyai perpustakaan kecil dan buku-buku yang sepertinya akan kau suka. Bagaimana?"_

"_Tawaran yang sangat menarik, Mayuzumi-san. Aku terima jika kau tidak keberatan."_

"_Aku keberatan, Kuroko. Jika kau ingin mengunjungi perpustakaan dan membaca buku-buku yang mengesankan, perpustakaan di rumahku lebih besar dari perpustakaan di rumahnya. Dan tentu saja lebih banyak buku-buku di sana."_

"_Nah, nah. Lihat siapa yang sedang cemburu di sini."_

Mengenai ketertarikan Akashi Seijuurou pada Kuroko Tetsuya, tentu saja bukan hal baru baginya. Yang menjadi permasalahan menarik di sini ialah kenyataan bahwa air memiliki gaya kohesi karena sifatnya yang polar, dan Akashi Seijuurou sedikit pun tak rela jika cemburunya semakin menjalar dan melilitnya serupa ular.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sifat alami seorang Kuroko Tetsuya ialah menenangkan, serupa air. Dan Midorima Shintarou berani bersumpah mengapa teman-temannya begitu nyaman berada di dekat Kuroko Tetsuya adalah karena pembawaannya yang menenangkan membuat teman-temannya itu serupa membran dan permukaan protein yang bersifat hidrofilik (berbeda dengan Aomine Daiki yang pembawaannya pongah dan membuat siapa saja ingin meludah).

Pada dasarnya ia tak mau repot-repot terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, namun karena nyaris setiap hari ia melihat teman-temannya menempel pada Kuroko Tetsuya yang seharusnya bisa dikategorikan di luar batas kewajaran, ia tak bisa menahan setiap sarafnya untuk tidak penasaran. Jadi, ketika peluit tanda istirahat mengudara, ia memilih duduk beristirahat di dekat Kuroko Tetsuya. Tak lama kemudian, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, dan Murasakibara Atsushi mengikuti jejaknya. Semua terasa seperti spekulasi awalnya; menenangkan bahkan tanpa perlu bersuara, dan mereka semua betah berada di sana, lebih-lebih Kise Ryouta.

Ketika ia tengah mengelap keringat, tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka, baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Momoi Satsuki mengenai performa mereka beberapa minggu belakangan. Pelan-pelan ia mulai teringat sesuatu, bahwa gaya tarik menarik listrik antar molekul-molekul air akibat adanya dipol membuat masing-masing molekul saling berdekatan, sulit dipisahkan. Serupa mereka.

Ekor matanya masih bisa menangkap sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang berjalan semakin dekat menuju mereka, dan ia tahu Akashi memang menuju mereka sebagai akibat adanya dipol. Namun, ia tak pernah tahu anak laki-laki itu telah membaca semua pemikirannya mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya. _Semuanya_.

"Jadi, Midorima—"

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya, mendongak untuk melihat Akashi Seijuurou yang masih berdiri di dekat mereka dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada, menunggu kelanjutan apa yang akan diutarakannya.

"—kau di sini karena kau juga hidrofilik?"

Sudut bibir kaptennya itu terangkat, menciptakan lengkung senyum yang dapat dikategorikan ejekan dalam batas kesopanan.

"Kupikir selama ini kau hidrofobik."

Hening mulai menyelimuti selama beberapa kali degup jantung.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun?"

"Aku tidak mengerti~"

"Aku juga-ssu."

"Tidak penting. Itu hanya percakapan orang idiot."

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Apa _password_-nya, Kise?"

"Kise Ryouta tampan sekali. Tanpa spasi. Kapital semua, ya, Aominecchi."

Aomine Daiki menatap langit biru dengan gumpalan-gumpalan serupa kapas yang berarak, mendengus pelan sebelum berujar dramatis.

"Aku sudah merendahkan diriku agar Satsuki mau meminjamkan ponsel androidnya padaku. Dan sekarang aku merasa menjadi manusia paling rendah jika harus memasukkan _password_ murahan macam itu. Kau saja yang cari. Aku tak sudi."

Kise Ryouta mana peduli, yang penting rasa penasarannya terobati.

"Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja, Aominecchi. Yang jelas aku tidak mau memberitahumu kalau aku sudah menemukan apa yang dimaksud dengan hidrofilik dan hidrofobik."

"Keparat kau, Kuning!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berhubung Kuroko Tetsuya ialah pengunjung tetap perpustakaan, ia diperbolehkan menggunakan komputer perpustakaan untuk mengakses internet. Ditemani oleh Murasakibara Atsushi, ia mulai menjelajah untuk mencari dua kata ilmiah yang sempat membuat jantungnya berdetak resah.

Murasakibara menunjuk layar datar komputer dengan jari telunjuknya yang dibedaki bumbu _snack_ tipis-tipis.

"Coba yang ini, Kuro-chin~"

Kuroko Tetsuya mengklik dua kali judul berwarna biru rekomendasi temannya. Hanya butuh tiga detik untuk halaman itu terbuka dan menjawab rasa penasarannya.

… _zat-zat yang bercampur dan larut dengan baik dalam air, misalnya garam-garam, disebut sebagai zat-zat hidrofilik atau pencinta air, dan zat-zat yang tidak mudah tercampur dengan air, misalnya lemak dan minyak, disebut zat-zat hidrofobik atau takut air …_

"Jadi maksudnya … apa?"

"Kuro-chin adalah air?"

**Omake END**


End file.
